A use of a method for X-ray diffraction has been established as a method of identifying an unknown crystal sample, or as a measurement method of measuring a part of a large sample or a sample mounted on various substrates. With this, there has been an increased demand for a measuring apparatus that can allow an analyzing apparatus, which has conventionally been used in a building, to be used outdoors. Thanks to the recent development in electronic techniques, a power source and a control circuit can be made compact, and lightweight, and can be formed to have reduced power consumption. However, a general method for X-ray diffraction entails a problem that, when a position of a sample is shifted from a predetermined position, a measurement precision or sensitivity is deteriorated. In order to avoid this situation, a mechanical angle measuring device called goniometer described in Patent Literature 1, for example, is used to carry out a measurement of an X-ray diffraction in which a sample is located at a predetermined position.
Patent Literature 2 describes a configuration of using a position-sensitive X-ray detector or accumulative fluorescent material, wherein a diffracted X-ray from a sample is detected with the detector being fixed.
Patent Literature 3 describes a configuration in which a direction of a CCD having position resolution within a linear range is changed between a tangential direction and a radius direction of a Debye ring of a diffracted X-ray so as to detect an intensity of the X-ray.
On the other hand, Patent Literature 4 describes a portable X-ray diffraction apparatus that aims an X-ray diffraction of a specific portion.